


Number One Fan

by ForbiddenFruits513



Category: School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: Angst, Chubby Reader, Drug Use, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Marijuana, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, feel good fic, i would die for Dewey Finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFruits513/pseuds/ForbiddenFruits513
Summary: You had known Dewey Finn since childhood. You were best friends. But somewhere down the line, those feelings changed. You fell, and you fell hard. But you didn't want to ruin a perfectly amazing friendship. You had too much baggage and he had enough of his own. So you cheered from a healthy distance as he made his choices and played his guitar. You were his number one fan and you'd do anything for him. Anything.
Relationships: Dewey Finn/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. From the Beginning

Dewey Finn was a man of action, mischief, and music. He always had been. From the moment I met him, he had a small kids guitar in his hand and a spark in his eye. I knew he'd be someone great. We met when I was 5. He was only a year older than me. His parents had moved to the apartment next to mine and we quickly became friends. I'd always back him up in whatever schemes he'd come up with. An amateur concert with me on the "drums" (it was pans and chopsticks) and him with his guitar was a go-to. We only lasted about 5 minutes before our parents had had it with the noise. Those were simpler times. Times when neither of us had to worry about growing up. But how quickly time does change.

We ended up going to the same high school. He actually managed to put together a little band of his own. It's around that time he met Ned. They were pretty good too. They mostly did cover songs at small local dives, but I really didn't do anything extracurricularly. I spent my time hanging with Dewey and doing homework. We'd always help each other. I'd help him with homework and he'd let me stick around for band practice. I loved listening to him sing and play. He poured so much energy into his craft and I admired him so much. 

I remember the moment I fell for him. It was at one of those band practices. His keyboardist led him in to the song "In Your Eyes" by Peter Gabriel. It was one of my favorite songs. And how he sang. When our eyes met, I felt my heart stop. That was the moment I knew I was inescapably in love with Dewey Finn. I knew he loved me like a sister, and I also knew at that point, he had a girlfriend. So of course I buried my feelings. I buried them so deep, I felt them in my bones whenever that deep pang of jealousy I felt for his gf would rock me into a funk. I felt them through graduation and the years after. Day after day, I kept them hidden so deep, that every performance was the closest thing to making love to him that I could get. He was at his rawest beneath those lights and behind that mic. And after every performance, I'd hit him up with a pitcher of beer and a thick joint to smoke in the alley behind the bar. We'd light up and drink and have a grand old time before we both stumbled back to my apartment where he'd crash on the couch and I'd crash on my bed. It was almost routine. Almost every weekend was the same. But then the band broke up and he moved in with Ned. He'd often text me during my shift as a stay-at-home customer service member, complaining about how no one would hire him and they couldn't find a bassist or a drummer to bring back the band. Sometimes, he'd even come over and just chill so we could sing and bullshit. It was rough for him, but it was a delight to have him there with me.

Then... He got the job at Horace Green. And everything changed.


	2. The bad times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were happy for him. He'd found his calling. But he'd also found Rose.

Horace Green and those kids were probably one of the best things that ever happened to Dew. He turned a corner once he started legally teaching the kids and overseeing the band. I was so happy and proud of him. He wasn't the best role model, but he was a damned good teacher. But it led to something unexpected- his relationship with Rose. He had told me about every date he went on with her and how he felt so amazing when he was around her. Every time, it broke my heart a little more. Then, I made the poor decision to go to the battle of the bands. He was all over her after the performance. It made me ill. The pitcher I bought him was sent over to him before I left without a word. The joint I brought hung from my lips as I sat on a crate behind the bar. The tears pricked at the corners of my eyes as I lit the joint, breathing deep the smoke before letting it all out in a long exhale. I couldn't bring myself to be around him when he was draped all over her. My phone vibrated in my pocket as I flicked away the ash. It was Dewey. I knew it was. I whispered a "fuck" before reading what he sent. 

'Hey! I got your pitcher, but there's no you? Where u at?' I laughed and took another hit. I was bitter, I was angry, and I was jealous. But I had no right to take out my issues on the man I came to support and see. 

'Left early. Have errands to run tomorrow. I'll see you around, rock star.' As soon as I hit the send button, I started the walk to my apartment. I didn't dare look back. The high carried me the way home, lifting me enough to numbness that what I saw back at the bar was nothing to me. Rose meant nothing. Dewey meant nothing. All that mattered was the floating I was doing on my way to sleep. I didn't even register that Dewey had texted me back. I didn't even care. It became so regular when dealing with Dewey. I knew I'd run into him or he'd want to hang. So I smoked to prepare for him. I didn't want to love him anymore. The weed made me forget I did. But the morning after came crashing down on me like a collapsing ceiling. This cycle continued like an unhealthy ferris wheel for months. The dark circles around my eyes were the only indication of the stress the coping was causing, but they were often covered with makeup. But I couldn't hide forever from Dewey. He was too sharp. 

"What's going on with you, Y/N," he asked suddenly one day. He was lounging on my couch, strumming his guitar while I wrote in my personal diary. It came out of nowhere and shocked me into inaction. I tried to speak but nothing came out, my throat suddenly dry. I took a quick sip of water and cleared my throat, trying to recover. 

"What do you mean, Dew?" I didn't think my facade was slipping, so how could he sense it? He gave me a scrutinizing look as I bookmarked my page and prepared for an extended discussion. He required my full focus. 

"I mean, why do you always smell like weed before I come over or whenever you visit? Why are you high all the time? I'm seriously worried." I winced and looked away, shame filling every vein in my body. 

"I'm... Really stressed lately, ok? It's my business." He set his guitar to the side and leaned forward, taking my hand in his. _Oh, god no. Please, no. I can't take this._

"It's more than that. You've been distant for a while now. Don't think I didn't notice. You know me better than that." His other hand came up and brushed the hair out of my face and I froze. His touch was overwhelming me. "Please, don't shut me out. You're my best friend. You can tell me anything." I pulled away quickly and stood, almost knocking over the table between us in the process. 

"I can't share this with you, Dewey. This is something I have to solve myself. So, just... don't worry about me, alright," I begged. I dared to reach out to him before deciding against it and snatching my hand away. "Let's just... drop it. Please." He had never seen me in such a state. His eyes were full of shock and worry and something else I couldn't place. But he nodded and agreed to stop discussing it. He knew that whatever it was, I would tell him about it eventually. I eventually sat back down and went back to writing and he went back to strumming and singing, albeit that awkwardness hung in the air. 

Eventually, he began strumming that familiar tune of my favorite song. He knew just how to diffuse a situation. My eyes lit up and tears pricked at my eyes. He had remembered- after all these years. He softly began to sing In Your Eyes to me, his eyes never leaving mine. I could feel my head swimming as he held my gaze, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Damn him. He knew exactly how to get to me. I joined in singing with him, surprising him into silence. He hadn't heard me sing in months and the weed helped me relax my vocal cords. I sang the second verse to him as he played along, his jaw slack in awe. His smile came back with a passion as he joined back in with me for the chorus. The way our voices harmonized struck me to my core, making a memory that I'd never forget. 

As the song came to an end, we both just sort of looked at each other, happiness and mirth in our eyes as we just started laughing. And there it was- that warmth that only we could share. A friendship that spanned years and survived everything. A bond that couldn’t be broken, no matter how much we flailed about each other. No matter how jealous I was at Rose, she couldn’t have this part of Dewey. So, I relished it in my selfishness. These tiny moments with him were mine. 


	3. The Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst happens.

It happened on a hot, summer day. Everything seemed rather normal at the time. It was scorcher in the city, the shaved ice and ice cream vendors were packed and always busy. My mediocre AC unit struggled to barely make a dent in the heat, so windows were opened, and my box fan sat dutifully at my side. Even that wasn’t enough to keep the smothering heat at bay. I ended up in the shortest shorts I owned and a tank top, pulling my hair up as high it would go. 

My day was shorter than usual, every task done an hour earlier than expected. Everything was actually turning out to be a rather good day. 

And then the text came. 

‘ _Rose dumped me.’_

In that moment, I saw red and everything happened at once. I pulled on some respectable clothes, threw on some deodorant, grabbed my keys, and sprinted out the door. 

‘ _I’m on my way, Dew.’_

I had never been so happy he didn’t live that far away. Fury fueled every long, purposeful stride that carried me to his door. (When I say, “his,” I mean Rose’s. He had moved in with her after a couple months of dating.) I knocked until he answered, eyes red and puffy and tears staining his cheeks. My heart broke and my fury faded into the back of my mind. 

“Dew! Oh, god, Dew. I’m so sorry.” A sob escaped his lips as he collapsed into my arms. Rose couldn’t have been home or else he’d be somewhere far away. I slowly guided him to the couch and just held him as he cried. It wasn’t the first time I had held the soft, sweet man as he bawled his eyes out. He had done the same for me plenty of times. But this was different. We both thought Rose was ‘the one.’ His world had to be crashing down around him. I was the only pillar holding him up. Forever the loyal friend. 

It took him a while to settle down. As the hiccups died down, I went and got him a glass of water to sip on before we started talking. The silence was deafening, broken only by Dewey blowing his nose obnoxiously. I couldn’t suppress the snicker that escaped me. 

“Hey there, guy. You got it all out?” He nodded as he whipped his eyes. 

“Yeah. God, thanks for coming so quickly. I thought you’d be working.” It was more of a question than a statement. 

“Finished an hour early. You got lucky.” He nodded as he took a drink. 

“It’s not strong enough.” We both laughed, knowing full well a trip to the bar was in order. But that was for later. So many questions hung in the air, unspoken. What had happened? Why? Where was he going to go? As if reading my mind, he spoke, breaking the silence. “I have a week to get my shit together and move.” He ran his fingers through his short, unruly hair. “On top of dealing with this emotional bullshit. At least it’s summer break.” 

“Do you have somewhere to go?” I didn’t want to come off sounding too needy. Of course, I wanted him to move in with me, but for selfish reasons. I wanted _him._ But he was in no state for anything. I had to be the responsible friend for once. He shook his head as he rung his hands. A nervous habit he’d had for years. 

“I called Shneebs, but he’s not answering. I doubt he’ll let me crash at his place again. It was a last-ditch idea anyway.” I swallowed the lump in my throat, trying to phrase the question I wanted to ask in a way that wouldn’t sound like I was fucking crazy for the guy. I had to be the adult. I had to be his friend. Nothing more. 

“It’s just an idea, and it’s totally up to you- but I have space you can crash in. I have a futon in a closet I can pull out for you and some storage space for your stuff. At least until you get your feet back on the ground.” His eyes flashed to mine, checking them for any sort of joke. He found none. Just sincerity and a want to help. 

“You’d do that for me? I don’t want to be all up in your business or step on any toes.” I laughed and punched him in the arm. He knew better. He knew no one would mind- or be surprised. We were thick as thieves after all. 

“Fuck off, Dew. You know damned well you’re always welcome in my home. You’re my best friend! Of course, you can stay,” I said, throwing an arm around his shoulders, giving him a noogie and messing up his hair even further. His smile was enough to fill my heart with hope. He’d heal. Slowly, but surely. 

“Okay, alright! If it’s cool with you- then yeah! Let’s have an extended sleep over!” I clapped my hands excitedly as I stood, him following after me. 

“I can call off work for tomorrow and help you pack and start moving, if you’d like? I figured the sooner you’re out of here, the better.” That red hot fury surfaced briefly as that wench crossed my mind. I had to wait. I couldn’t release that rage in front of him. But I had to know why. Why did she break up with him? I knew it would come up eventually. However, I didn’t want to push him on the subject. He deserved to go through his emotions without me prodding him about the painful details. 

“Yeah. Yeah, thanks! Um, can... can I crash with you tonight? I don’t really want to be here more than I have to.” The pain in his eyes struck me to my core. 

“Yes, Dewey, you may. However, I need to go clean up the spare room for you and you need to get packing. Want to meet up at the bar at about 7? Bring a bag of overnight clothes.” He nodded and gave me a hug as I went to the door to leave. 

“I may be there already, but yeah. I’ll see you then.” I patted him on the shoulder and ran down the stairs, single-mindedly speed walking back to my apartment. Things were about to get a lot more interesting. 


End file.
